


At Your Side

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Yaz felt privileged to be by the Doctor's side.





	At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking 2018.

Yaz couldn’t help count all the times the Doctor had told them to split up to investigate something, teaming Ryan and Graham together while she would always pair with Yaz. Sure, the Doctor must have a reason for constantly setting up this dynamic, but Yaz found it curiously noticeable. 

The matchup became so commonplace that the Doctor needn’t say anything. Ryan and Graham would hover together, awaiting instructions from the Doctor while Yaz found her comfortable place by the Doctor’s side. 

“Let’s go,” the Doctor would command, and eagerly she would hold out her hand, taking Yaz’s in hers as she pulled her along. The Doctor would give Yaz’s hand a tight squeeze before letting go and getting distracted by something.

Yaz observed the Doctor, how she moved, how her facial expressions changed with her frenetic thoughts, and how the Doctor would keep herself ten steps ahead of them all, which was her nature of course.

She felt privileged to be the one the Doctor chose at her side, where Yaz was level-headed, the Doctor needed her to feed into her plans and theories. Not only did they work well together, at that level, but also Yaz felt more comfortable by her side. Safe, even. More than anything, the Doctor made Yaz feel needed, squashing any loneliness she’d sometimes feel. Graham and Ryan had each other; they were family, and Yaz sometimes felt like the odd woman out. 

Yet, not as long as she was with the Doctor.

“Alright, move along. The sonic is reading some odd spikes over in that room,” the Doctor said, as they investigated an abandoned spaceship that had somehow sent out a distress signal. Usually in these cases, the spaceships were never really _abandoned_.

Yaz nodded, falling behind the Doctor as she moved ahead. The Doctor altered her pace, falling instead next to Yaz’s side. The woman turned to Yaz and gave her a bright, excited smile, which was contagious. Yaz enjoyed the warmth she felt in her chest as the Doctor looked at her. 

She only wished the Doctor would take her hand again. She knew it would happen; she just had to wait.

END


End file.
